Mourning Mister Tom
by ElfieShadowDalmarta
Summary: What happens to Will and Mr Tom after the book? Read on to find out!


**What happens after William and old Mister Tom find each other again? Read to find out!**  
 **Disclaimer - I am NOT Michelle Magorian**

"All aboard the train to Little Wierwold! All aboard!" A small, wet nose poked out of the coat worn by the traveller. The young man had golden hair and stubble on his chin. He looked healthy, his skin bright against the white snow and his eyes shining under his derby cap. He wrapped his coat around the small black bundle trying, to wriggle its way out. The station was almost empty but for a few people milling around.

"No Shadow, you have to stay hidden", Will told the bundle quietly.

He walked briskly towards the carriage door, the icy wind at his back. Once boarded, he found an empty compartment and sat down pulling a little puppy out of his coat. Will placed the canine on his lap keeping a firm hand on it so it wouldn't run. He wondered if it had been wise to keep the puppy. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. He put the pup back on his lap and tried to settle it down. Will knew the journey would be long and boring.

"That seat taken?" Will looked up to see an older man indicating the seat opposite him.  
"No sir, it's not", Will told him. The man took the seat, pulled out a novel and started to read. Will looked at the man with interest. He looked familiar but Will just couldn't place him.

Will leaned his head against the window and looked out at the busy train station. It had happened yesterday while he was walking back to his hotel room after visiting Zach's grave again. Will was also in London to try to find inspiration for his latest art. He had trudged along, wiping his eyes. He remembered the day he had learned of Zach's death. Will then remembered the trip he, Zach and his dad had taken to Salmouth. The memory cheered him up somewhat, especially as he remembered that Zach had renamed it Salt in the Mouth. Will had been walking along, lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, a small black thing raced out and knocked him over. The small animal then proceeded to lick him all over his face. After Sammy died, Will had almost forgotten what it was like to have a dog but the little fury canine had triggered those happy memories and he started to laugh.  
"Calm down. Down boy, down", he had said. But the small dog had other ideas. It continued to lick his face and soon he was covered in dog slobber. Will picked up the small dog and put it on the ground next to him.  
"What do I do with you?" he asked the dog. He was only a pup, all black except for his right paw which was white. The small dog was wagging its tail happily and looking up at him as if to say Well? What are you going to do with me? Will ran his hand through his hair and looked around, trying to see if anyone owned the dog. No one had come running after it and he hadn't seen any posters for missing dogs. He picked the dog up and carried it with him to his hotel room. Once there, he placed the dog on the floor. That's when he found the letter sitting on his bed. The letter said that his dad was sick and to come home urgently.

The small dog had been a warm comfort as he had waited for the train to Little Weirwold. While waiting, he had worried about his dad. Will tried to distract himself so he examined the pup. He discovered that he was a she! He knew she needed a name. He thought and finally, a name came to him.  
"Shadow! I'll call you Shadow!" he exclaimed to the pup. Shadow wagged her tail happily as if in agreement.

"Ha! Yes! Haha!" Will was jerked out his reverie. He looked at the man opposite him. The man gave a smile.  
"Sorry lad. That part was just hilarious. Did ye know, I used to never read books, never had the patience. It was a small boy 'bout the age of mebe nine that made me start. A brilliant drawer. He was quite the artist."

Will didn't know what to think of the man. He was still trying to figure out where he'd seen him before. Then it clicked.  
"What was the boy's name?" Will asked.  
"Erm… ooh…erm… I think his name was something' like…mebe… Wesley? Nah, not Wesley. Ummm…"  
"Was it Will?"  
"Yeah… Yeah! I think it was Will", the man exclaimed.

Will remembered the day a young soldier, about 18, had help him find a seat on the train and had been very kind to him. Will had been very grateful for the soldier's kindness as Will had been scared and upset.

"I think I might be your little boy", Will told the man. The man stared at him in surprise.  
"Ye kiddin' right?", he said. The retired soldier was stunned. Then he remembered.  
"How's yer mum?"  
"She's dead."  
"Ooch. Sorry 'bout that. Must be hard on ye."  
"Yeah", Will said. The man sensed the topic was a sore one.  
"So, ye still drawin' like?"

"Will, come over here. I've good news!" Mr Tom said faintly. Will walked over to his dad's bed. His father looked pale and drawn. Will was shocked to see him this way.

"Hi dad," Will greeted his father. Many of the people Will had grown up with were standing round the bed, shoulders slumped and wringing their hands.  
"Good, good", Tom whispered, waving it away. "I have somet to tell ye. Good news it is. Yous remembers Zach right?"  
"Of course! Zach was my best friend!"  
"Yeah, well. I wez jest doin' some research like, and I found this information. Its 'bout Zach and ye", Tom wheezed as he handed Will a folder.  
"What's it say?" Will asked. Tom didn't answer straight away.  
"Brother."  
"Brother? Dad? Dad, what's it say 'bout me and Zach?" Will asked again. "Dad? Dad, please answer me! DAD! Dad! Dad please!" Will begged. But his father remained silent and still, as if asleep.

Will's cheeks were wet and he was shaking uncontrollably. He dropped the folder and gently shook Tom's shoulders. He still didn't stir. No one moved. No one said anything. Everyone's heads bowed in respect and sadness. They all knew, even if they didn't want to believe it. They knew that Mr Tom Oakley had died.


End file.
